


Why I Don't Leave You Alone

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kinda sick fic, M/M, Sickfic, Title sucks, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: "Soonyoung, you're right, maybe I'm not fucking okay."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Why I Don't Leave You Alone

Soonyoung was in the middle of using his last three brain cells to try and finish his papers, which he had forgotten about and is due midnight, when he received a call. He groaned out loud at the distraction he most certainly didn't need at the moment. While swearing to burn the caller's body and offer them to his professor in an attempt to get a passing grade, Soonyoung grabbed his phone.

He took back his swore immediately when he saw the caller. _ Baby _ with an emoticon of a bowl of rice was seen on his screen.

Soonyoung pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear. "Baby?"

"Soonyoung, you're right, maybe I'm not fucking okay. I'm coughing like dogs barking when they see ghosts and my throat feels so dry I'm so close to drink the spare lube we have in my room." His boyfriend said in one breath and Soonyoung felt his head hurting at the information he's been given, trying his hardest to digest. He believed his remaining brain cells had just committed suicides. Soonyoung came back to his senses when Jihoon fell into a horrible fit of coughs.

He gasped in horror when what his boyfriend said finally dawned on him. "Oh my god, Jihoon no! You better not try anything funny!" He screamed to the phone but Jihoon was unable to answer thanks to his coughing.

Soonyoung's eyes frantically went back and forth his papers and the mocking 8:59 PM visible on his digital clock. 

_ Fuck papers _ , he decided after 10 seconds.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, you stay where you at and no funny business!" He said lastly, hung up and grabbed his jacket to run to Jihoon's dorm.

  
  


Soonyoung gasped when he saw Jihoon crouched in front of the toilet bowl and ran to his side immediately, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He checked the bowl to see if there's any sign of vomit in there and frowned when he saw a small pool of orange in the water. He pushed back the need to ask what his boyfriend had eaten and instead, helped him up and flushing the toilet. He made sure Jihoon drank a cup of warm water before they went to sit on the sofa.

Soonyoung was about to scold the shorter man when said man pouted. "Please spare me from the 'I told you so' talk." Jihoon said. The older cooed at the sight but shook his head. "You really should have listened to me when I told you to take the vitamins. Look at you now."

Jihoon groaned. "I was wrong, okay, I get it." He admitted shamefully.

"Good to know that you know it too. Do you want to change?"

"What for?"

"I'm bringing you to the doctor, of course."

Jihoon let out a sound that is similar to a whine. "Do we really have to?" He asked, eyes begging for the other male to say no.

"Yes, we have to. Come on. If you don't want to get changed, we will go immediately." Soonyoung said sternly.

Jihoon pouted but got up and followed after his boyfriend out of his room.

Jihoon ended up with four different medicines; one for his coughs, one to kill the remaining bacteria and then whatever, he couldn't remember.

"It's only a cough, one should be enough but they made us buy four. Are you sure we're not being conned?"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, swinging their interlaced hands back and forth. "Baby, one is for your cough, one is to kill the remaining bacteria, one is for your sore throat and the other one is anti inflammation and allergy." He repeated what the doctor had told him.

"If you listened to your professor like you do to the doctor, you'll graduate with flying colours." Jihoon mumbled.

Soonyoung laughed. "I only listen well because it's you-related. By the way, you're coming home with me."

"... That's news to me." 

"Do you want to drop by to bring some stuff or not?" He asked and when he saw Jihoon opening his mouth, most probably, to argue, he immediately continued. "You're staying with me and that's final, I don't accept arguments."

".. I need my laptop." Jihoon said with a sigh.

"Okay, we'll get it then we go to mine."

Jihoon frowned at the state Soonyoung's bedroom was in when he entered. "Was there a typhoon?" He asked to Soonyoung behind him who smiled sheepishly.

"I was doing my papers when you called earlier." He explained and cleaned up the space a little.

Jihoon's eyes widened in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me? When is it due?"

Soonyoung glanced at the time and shrugged. "In an hour. But it's okay! You're more important!"

"Soonyoung! Oh my god, you should've told me! Shit, what's the paper about? Let me help you." Jihoon took Soonyoung's laptop in his hands and scanned the not even quarter finished file.

"It's fine, it doesn't matter that much."

_ That's a lie though, if he didn't submit that he's going to fail. _

"Come on, I said I'll help you with it. Hopefully we finish in one hour." Jihoon said quickly before he coughed.

"There's no more hope, Hoonie."

"There is, if you stop procrastinating and get to work immediately."

Soonyoung thanks heaven because his boyfriend is not only pretty but also cute and smart and thanks to him, he managed to email the work with a minute to spare.

"You're a lifesaver, Hoonie." Soonyoung hugged the smaller, mouthing thank you to his skin and holding him tighter when cough shook Jihoon's body.

"Soonyoung, are you sure you want me to stay with you here?" Jihoon asked while controlling his breath. "You might get sick instead and I swear you probably won't be able to sleep at night because it gets worse."

"I don't mind. Who am I to sleep if my Jihoonie can't sleep?"

"You're going to regret this, Soonyoung."

"I probably will."

Soonyoung and Jihoon ended up sleeping only for a total of two hours before they have to leave for their morning classes.

Jihoon was, without a doubt, cranky at the lack of sleep he's getting but he's more sorry when he saw Soonyoung's tired form.

"I told you, didn't I." He said when they sat together for a morning coffee they both obviously need.

"It's fine." Soonyoung waved him off. "I wouldn't be able to sleep too if I know you're suffering all by yourself in your room."

Jihoon hummed, getting up to put his cup in the sink. "Should we go to the campus together?"

"But your class start later than mine."

"Who cares? Come on. Besides, it's been awhile since we last walked together hasn't it?"

The way Soonyoung brightened up had Jihoon forgot his crankiness for awhile as he smiled a little. "If you're not ready in another 15 seconds, the offer will be invalid."

He laughed in amusement at the way his boyfriend shot up from his seat immediately.

"Wait, have you taken your medicine yet?" Soonyoung asked when he's putting on his shoes.

"Oops.."

"I swear to god, Hoonie, this is why I made you stay with me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know much thing abt college and meds so forgive any errors!!  
Enjoy!


End file.
